


Idyllic Heartbeat

by andrearitsu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Life, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Chisato, now an adult, wakes up to a beautiful sunny morning, feeling happy with her life together with her childhood friend, Kaoru. But she worries that there's something about to infringe upon her idyllic life...





	Idyllic Heartbeat

Chisato stretched out her arms above her head as she entered the kitchen, she had slept well this morning. It was a sunny morning in July and her schedule was open all day, meaning no band practice, meetings or events to attend. She could relax for as long as she wanted.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and left to go sit on the terrace behind the villa, eager to continue to novel she had been reading yesterday evening. Chisato was pleased with her life, in a way she had but dared to dream of when she was still in high school.

It’d been three years since graduation now and while Pastel*Palettes was still a running project for her and the other girls, their management had gotten more relaxed since they became adults. In fact, management had not even protested when the first members of the group wanted to announce that they were dating, much to Chisato’s surprise.

Though she knew well that nothing lasts forever and all good things must eventually reach their end, Chisato silently wished to herself to remain in this moment forever. She had been blessed with friends that she dared to trust, a very successful career doing something she enjoyed and of course…

“Good morning, _mon cherie_.”

She was living happily with the first love of her life.

“Good morning, Kao-chan.”

Kaoru smiled and kissed Chisato softly on her lips, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Chisato guided Kaoru’s hand to her cheek, “How could I not, with you beside me?”

After putting down a cup of tea on the table by terrace chairs, Kaoru sat down next to her lover in the sun. It was obvious to Chisato that she had just woken up, as Kaoru’s unkempt bed hair was something she normally wouldn’t let anyone see. Of course, Chisato wasn’t just anyone.

Looking at her ring finger, Chisato let out a sigh of happiness. Seeing the silver ring adorned with a yellow beryl and a purple amethyst coming together as two halves of a heart on her finger always made her feel at ease, knowing all hardships and struggles she went through in her youth led somewhere where she could be free to be truly happy.

“What are you reading?”

“Kanon-chan’s latest novel, an early copy.”

“Ah, I recall her mentioning it the other day. A detective mystery, was it?”

“Heh, _The Stolen Princess_ , a noir thriller about the sudden disappearance of the daughter of the royal family on board a cruiser at the hands of a phantom thief… Sound familiar?”

“I almost feel embarrassed that my improvised escapades are being turned into fiction.”

“Oh, don’t be. It’s a good read, far better than when you retell the tale.”

Kaoru clutches her chest, “ _Et tu_ , Chii-chan?”

“A mere jest, my love.”

Midway through their breakfast, Kaoru received a phone call and excused herself. Not thinking much of it, Chisato returned to her book to finish another chapter. Upon returning indoors with her empty glass, she saw Kaoru, now with her hair put up in her usual ponytail, still on the phone with a look of frustration on her face.

“And we can’t do it at a more convenient date?” Kaoru asks, “You’re certain? Is there’s no one else that can fill in early?”

Not wanting to bother her, Chisato moves quietly into the kitchen and put her glass in the dishwasher. She’s obviously no stranger to the stressful life of an actress, but Kaoru had been dealing with an unusual amount of sudden rescheduling as of late, leading to them having less time off to share together.

Sometimes Chisato just wanted to tell her to stay regardless of what duties might be in the way, sometimes she wanted Kaoru to demand the same from her. But she knew such selfish thoughts only served to risk tear them apart even more. They had both learned that the hard way in the past, after all.

“Fine. Just email me the details. Bye.” Kaoru hung up and entered the kitchen.

“Issues at work?”

“One of our lead actresses suffered an injury last night, tripped down stairs supposedly.”

“Oh dear, how bad is it?”

“She got away with minor fractures to her leg, but we’ll have to cut most of her dancing and have someone fill in during practice until she’s out of the hospital.”

“I see.”

“You look glum, is something the matter?”

“It’s nothing. I take it you’ll be filling in the part then? You should get ready to leave.”

“Chii-chan…”

Kaoru put down the unfinished cup of tea on the kitchen table and embraced Chisato, burrowing her head in her bosom. Kaoru’s heartbeat was soothing, Chisato often listened to it while falling asleep.

“I’m sorry, it’s selfish of me to want you to stay.”

“I never said I was leaving.”

“What?”

“We have someone to fill in for practice, but they won’t be able to arrive until next weekend.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that we’ve postponed practice until then. I couldn’t possibly fill in for a part I have the most shared scenes with, that’s beyond even my capacity.”

Chisato felt relieved, but also angry at herself for assuming the worst. It was a bad habit of hers going back to when she was a child, but she did her best to not be consumed by it these days. She put her arms around Kaoru, tightening their embrace.

“I’m sorry for assuming.”

“Don’t apologize, we’ve been apart a lot, it’s only fair you’ve grown used to that outcome.”

“I just wish we could always be together. That I could keep you to myself like this all the time.”

“I know. I love that part of you as well.”

“That part of me is selfish.”

“Yes, it is a selfish part of you. But any part of you, be it selfish, jealous, angry, sad…”

“Are you just going to list negatives?”

“Heh, or even snarky. All of them are parts that make up Seta Chisato, the woman I love more than anything else in my life. My Chii-chan, whom I’ve vowed to be with for the rest of my days.”

Chisato wiped a few tears on Kaoru’s shirt, “Thank you, Kao-chan.”

Kaoru bestowed another kiss upon Chisato before lifting her up like a princess. Normally Chisato would protest against such treatment, but for now she wanted nothing more than to be held by her wife. The two made their way back into their bed chamber, getting ready for a lazy and warm morning in each other’s arms.

As she felt the warmth of sleep coming back over her, Chisato made a wish that this moment of her life could last forever, before her eyes closed to the soothing sound of Kaoru’s heartbeat.

_“Nothing lasts forever…”_

* * *

 

Waking up, Shirasagi Chisato noticed she was crying. It was the middle of the night and the rain outside was worse than when she had returned to her apartment this evening. The dream she had hurt to think about, she knew very well that was why she was crying.

She had that very same dream every now and then. Each time the sudden realization that it was but a dream stung worse than the last. Each time she broke down more and more, cursing the dream’s very existence.

Chisato couldn’t hold back the tears, giving in as she curled up in her bed. Her breathing was fractured thanks to hyperventilating and her voice about to break from the faint but painful moans she was letting out. No matter how many times this happened, she never got used to it. The cold feeling of loneliness was worse than anything else.

Then suddenly, she stops breathing for a second upon feeling something different than usual. Across her chest up to her shoulder, a warm sensation spreads. Upon resuming her breathing, she remembers something.

“It’s okay, I’m here.”

The voice came from behind her. It belonged to none other than Seta Kaoru, who had followed her back to her apartment in the rain. She remembered now, they shared Kaoru’s umbrella, but their height difference led to Kaoru angling the umbrella in Chisato’s favor. Feeling guilty over Kaoru getting her clothes wet for her sake, she offered her to stay the night.

“Kao-chan?”

Chisato looked over her shoulder, seeing her childhood friend beside her. She wasn’t alone. Kaoru turned her around and hugged her from the front before pulling the bed sheet back on to them both. Chisato could hear it, the heartbeat from the end of her dream.

“I’m not sure what happened, but if you need to cry, I’m here for you.”

“I’m…” Chisato tried her best to speak, “I’m sorry.”

“No apology needed.”

“I’m scared, Kao-chan.”

“Of what?”

“Being alone.”

“I see… But Chisa- No, Chii-chan. You’re never really alone, y’know?”

“What do you mean?”

“Because I’m by your side.”

“But what if we’re torn apart again?”

“That won’t happen.”

“But…”

“I won’t let it happen.”

“...”

“We promised, didn’t we? That once we graduate, we’ll stay together forever.”

“But we haven’t graduated yet… We don’t know what will happen.”

“Chii-chan, all these worries of yours… I have them too.”

“You do?”

“Of course. You think I’ve not spent nights crying alone into my pillow thinking we’d never see each other again? That was most of middle school for me.”

“...”

“But like you, I can’t let anybody see or know about that.”

“Then why would you tell me?”

“You’re not just anybody.”

“Kao-chan…” Chisato clutched on to Kaoru even tighter, “Just for tonight, no lies or falsehoods.”

“Okay.”

“Come tomorrow, things are back to normal.”

“I understand.”

“You can’t tell anyone about this, not ever.”

“As always.”

“...”

“Anything else, _mon cherie_?”

“... Don’t let go of me until I wake up.”

“I can’t deny your selfish requests.”

“Good.”

“I love you, Chii-chan.”

Chisato smiled, “And I love you, Kao-chan.”

“Sleep well.”

“I will. How could I not?”

As she felt the warmth of sleep coming back over her, Chisato made a wish that this moment of her life could last forever, before her eyes closed to the soothing sound of Kaoru’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was working on several fics. All of them very heavily angst driven as that's my main vehicle for writing fics, in case you hadn't noticed. But I found myself getting stuck in my writing over and over. So I decided to write something that was lighter and not angst-driven. Which led to this fic right here which is (almost) angst free!


End file.
